My Sweet Blueberry Sandwich
by What a Rubber Chicken
Summary: Even after all these years, Adrien still has feelings. And not just for Marinette, but for her boyfriend Luka too! But he's in for quite the surprise when they admit THEY want HIM too. Can they navigate a new relationship that includes all three of them? Or will this just be one more disappointment in Adrien's long list of failed relationships? Lukadrienette.
1. Chapter 1

_The little headers that look like this: _**[EXAMPLE] **_ will indicate whose POV we are in for each section. There will be adult material in this story! As always, read with care!_

* * *

**My Sweet Blueberry Sandwich**

Chapter 1

**[ADRIEN]**

Adrien blearily looked at his phone as he considered his options. Calling Erica to remind her that she'd driven both of them to the club was not a good idea. She and that buff body-builder guy she'd left with were probably having hot monkey sex right now.

Dammit.

So much for that relationship. Not even a text this time.

_Maybe this was a sign. Love didn't truly exist. No matter how many times he tried, no matter how hard_ _he tried… it always eluded him._ Adrien sighed and leaned against a wall for support, since the room seemed to want to spin. He needed to get his head out of the clouds and stop imagining that anyone could actually love him.

Besides, he had more pressing concerns. Like how to get home in one piece. His ride had just left.

Calling a taxi was out of the question. The last three times he'd tried that, it'd gotten to the papers the next morning. (No matter how much he paid them to keep their mouths shut.)

-AGRESTE HEIR! DRUNK AND DISORDERLY!

-IS THIS THE END OF THE GABRIEL LINE?! ADRIEN DUMPED AGAIN!

-"ADRIEN OFFERED ME MONEY TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM IN THE BACK OF MY CAB!" -GAY TAXI DRIVER REVEALS ALL!

(He had NOT, by the way. He'd thrown up in the back seat, and had been offering to pay to have the cab deep-cleaned. Why did the press think that being bisexual meant that he wanted to fuck anything that moved?)

Still, it didn't help him right now. Even if he'd brought his car, he was pretty sure he was too smashed to drive. He'd missed the door to the bathroom twice when trying to splash his face with water.

He stared at his phone again.

Not Nathalie. They'd use this excuse to drag him back home again and never let him leave.

_No thanks,_ he thought wryly. _I choose death_.

Nino and Alya were out of the country, visiting relatives in Morocco.

Chloé was also overseas, negotiating some peace treaty.

Marin—nope. He kept skimming.

Wayham? Adrien snorted. _Yeah, right._ Last time he'd called the guy, he'd woken up drugged and naked in a strange bed. Luckily, he'd learned to pick handcuffs a long time ago. Wayham still insisted he'd given consent. Adrien didn't care. He just wanted to be _done_ with that whole situation.

Ivan and Mylene had moved outside the city, and were four hours away at best. Plus, they had a new baby. No way was he calling them.

Kim was in the Olympics. Again, overseas.

Felix was in England. He _really_ needed to go overseas, apparently.

Max had moved to Japan awhile ago. Why did he still have his number?

Kagami was also back in Japan. Dammit, maybe he should just move to Japan….

Nathaniel? _Maybe_. Adrien dialed.

"This number has been disconnected." He hung up. He really should've kept in touch with his classmates more.

That just left Juleka and Rose, who were currently on their honeymoon. And besides, if he called Juleka, no doubt word would get back to—

He glanced down at the name he'd skipped, his pulse quickening even now.

_I can't call her. I can't,_ he pleaded with himself. _I can't do it. I'll walk. Or suffer the tabloids and call a cab. Not her. I can't see her. She's finally happy. She's with __**him**__. God. I can't see him either. Not like this. I'll break. I'll make a mistake and they'll both hate me! I can't. I can't. I can't…._

Against his will, his finger pressed the button.

_Forgive me, my lady._

* * *

**[MARINETTE]**

"Thank you," Adrien said as he got in the car. Marinette frowned as it took him a couple tries to get the seatbelt buckled.

"Do you have anyone to watch over you tonight?" she asked.

"Huh?" Adrien looked at her wildly, as though the concept of being taken care of was completely foreign to him.

_Knowing his background, it might be._

"You know, someone to stay with you and make sure you're all right?" she clarified. "I don't wanna wake up tomorrow to the headlines screaming that you drowned to death in your own puke."

He grimaced. "As blunt as ever, my lady. And no, or I would've called them instead. But I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've gotten drunk, you know." He tried to give her a winning smile, but his head lolled dangerously when she made a turn.

Marinette pursed her lips. "You're coming home with me," she decided.

"That's a reeeeally baaad…," Adrien groaned, leaning against the window. The hard, upright, blessedly-cool window…._ What had he been saying again?_

"Adrien, I don't think I trust you to open a door right now, much less put yourself to bed."

"—asking me… sleep with you?" he murmured sleepily.

She glanced at him in amusement. He was already drooling and couldn't even argue coherently. _Yeah, no way was she leaving him alone._ She punched a number and put her phone on speaker.

"Luka, babe, we've got a problem," she said, taking a right instead of a left.

"You're bringing him home?" her boyfriend asked. She could already hear the grin in his voice.

"Yeah, he's completely wasted."

"I'll make up the couch."

"Thanks, love."

* * *

Marinette frowned as she stood over her high school crush, currently snoring on her couch. Adrien had been so out of it, he hadn't even realized this wasn't his apartment. He'd kept asking her why she was at his house, wondering if it was a dream.

The thought made her want to cry. She hadn't known he still dreamed about her.

A strong pair of arms snaked around her shoulders from behind, pulling her close.

"Are we adopting an adorable blond kitten, then?" Luka asked hopefully.

"Look at him," Marinette murmured, leaning back into his touch. "I could count his ribs when he took his shirt off!"

"Mmm, I'm looking. And I think he needs some TLC. Like, a _lot_," her boyfriend purred.

She snorted in laughter at his playful tone. "You are _not_ propositioning him while he's drunk," she warned.

"Of course not! But if he looks that cute come morning…."

Marinette smiled. _Adrien really did look as handsome as ever. Even drunk and drooling. But…._

"He shouldn't be that pale," she murmured, stepped forward and out of Luka's embrace to make sure her friend was still breathing. Luka followed her, enjoying the scene in front of him.

"Did you give him some water before he conked out?"

"Of course!"

"He needs you, M," he said softly, watching her run her fingers through the blond's hair. Even unconscious, Adrien whimpered and leaned into her touch. Luka smiled. "I'd dare say he needs me too, but I think it's my need for male companionship while you're at work that's talking."

Marinette rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "You'll get more gigs once summer starts. And we'll see how Adrien reacts when he wakes up before you try anything." She stood, leveling a glare at him. "I mean it, Luka. If you're serious, we need to take this slow. He gets really nervous about relationships."

"For good reason," Luka snorted. Marinette looked away. He sighed. "I meant his current girlfriend, M. She obviously dumped his ass at the club and left."

"Let's… not talk about the past," she said softly, glancing at her old friend again.

"Aww, but I wanted to able to say I've fucked both Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Luka!"

"What?" he laughed. "Like you don't like it when I take you in that mask," he teased, reaching out and pulling her closer. Marinette blushed and looked away. He leaned against her hair. "And it's not like my Chat Noir mask hasn't gotten a lot of use too," he murmured in her ear. "Though I would be happy to lend it to him. For old times' sake."

"Luka…," Marinette growled at him.

"And for my sake," he added impishly. "Because I _really_ wanna watch…."

She tried to glare at him, but was unable to keep the smile off her face, even as she playfully pushed him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**[ADRIEN]**

Adrien woke to a queasy stomach, a massive headache, and sunlight in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over, trying to hide under the blanket.

The blanket smelled weird.

_Dammit. Now he had to do laundry again!_

He hated this part of getting drunk—_wait. It wasn't a bad 'weird' smell. Just different._

He sniffed again.

Floral… mint… salt… and some sort of cologne…

_Aww, fuck. He wasn't home._

He groaned again, wondering what hell-hole he'd managed to dive into this time. _It couldn't be too bad_, he supposed. _The smell was nice. At least he hadn't woken up to somebody beside him. He hadn't been drugged. He wasn't naked._ (Well, not fully-naked, he corrected himself, realizing he'd lost his shirt somewhere in there. And judging from the uncomfortable wet spot in his jeans, he probably should've lost those too before he'd pissed himself.)

He heard a chuckle come from somewhere in the room.

"Well, well. He lives!" a familiar voice called.

Adrien groaned. "Please don't yell at me," he whimpered. _Crap, now he knew exactly where he was._ And like always, his pulse quickened and he could feel his mood lifting, just by being the same room as this man.

"Ouch," Luka laughed. "I'm talking softly, pretty boy. You really did a number on yourself."

"You try getting left at a club by a girl who told you she loved you for two whole weeks," Adrien grumbled. "See how you take it."

"Wow. Two whole weeks," Luka deadpanned.

"Shuddup."

He heard the other boy chuckle again.

"Coffee?"

"Please," Adrien sighed, finally surrendering to the inevitable and sitting up. Slowly. _Dammit, his head hurt. _Luka appeared in front of him with a steaming cup and two pills. Adrien nearly slumped with relief as he took them. "Bless you."

"Meds first, or Mari'll have my hide."

Adrien obeyed. "Sorry about your couch," he said, indicating his lower half.

"Ehh, you're not the first drunk who's crashed at our place," Luka said, throwing himself into a nearby chair and grabbing his guitar. "We put some puppy pads underneath you to absorb it."

Frowning, Adrien flipped over part of the blanket he'd been sleeping on. Sure enough, absorbent pads covered the cushions beneath him.

"I don't know if I should feel relieved or insulted about being considered a puppy," he muttered.

"We got them after your buddy Kim tried to drink Jules under the table. That was the funniest shit I ever saw," Luka said, shrugging as he lightly fingered a few chords. "So, you can blame Marinette's ability to plan for anything and everything. You did manage to make it into the vomit bucket every time, though. Thank you for that."

"Wh-where is she now?" Adrien asked, clearing his throat awkwardly. He took a sip of his coffee to try to calm himself.

"Mari? She's in the bathroom, getting ready for work. Someone has to feed my lazy ass."

Adrien wanted to hate him. He really did. The other man had everything he'd ever wanted. A loving home, a beautiful girlfriend, a job he didn't despise with his every breath….

… a hairbrush flying at his head…

Luka yelped and barely managed to duck it.

"Dammit, woman, we're having guy-talk over here! Can't you _pretend_ I'm the king of this castle?"

"Not if you put yourself down like that," Marinette called sweetly as she appeared in the doorway, putting on her earrings. "You are _not_ lazy. You are in-between jobs because you got illegally sacked by a bunch of morons who don't know how to carry a tune."

Luka grumbled, running his hands through his hair. "Still not getting paid, though," he reminded her.

"We'll make it just fine," she said softly, coming over and kissing the top of his head. "Joan will find you guys another gig and then I'll never see you at night ever again." They grinned at each other as she retrieved the hairbrush. Adrien didn't even realize he was staring until Marinette looked over at him.

"How are you feeling, Adrien?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Good! Good," Adrien said, nodding and clearing his throat again. _God, she looked so beautiful. Hair up in a professional-looking bun. Makeup on. Killer outfit with a button-down blouse and matching slacks. So grown up and put-together. And here I am, sitting in my own piss and nursing a hangover._

_Somebody kill me now._

"Make sure you take a shower before you go home," she said, crossing into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee as well. "Luka can loan you some clothes while you throw yours in the laundry."

Luka cleared his throat and pouted at her, giving her big, puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't think now's the best time, Luka," she sighed.

"Can I at least _ask_ him?" Luka begged.

"Ask me what?"

"You are going to make this awkward!" Marinette snapped.

"It's already awkward!" Luka argued. "Look at him, babe! He's ready to bolt as soon as you leave! At least this way he'll have something to look forward to if he stays!"

Adrien, who had indeed been thinking he'd make up an excuse to get out of this apartment as soon as his high-school friend left, snapped his mouth shut on his questions and looked between the two confusedly. _What the hell could they possibly be arguing about?_

"Luka…." Marinette groaned.

"Don't you 'Luka' me!" her boyfriend snapped. "You know I'm right. You want him as bad as I do!"

Adrien blinked. _Wait… what?_

"Umm, look," he said slowly, licking his lips, "if me being here is gonna cause a problem for you two, I can just go…."

"You're not a problem, Adrien," Marinette said. She and Luka locked eyes for a moment, silently battling it out. To Adrien's surprise, Marinette was the first to look away, shrugging helplessly.

"Fine, ask him," she said. "But if he runs away screaming, I'm blaming you."

"Ask me _what_?" Adrien's curiosity was eating him alive.

Luka turned to him eagerly. "I—_we_—were wondering if you'd like to stay here with me today," he said. "Breakfast, shower, laundry, all that. But also, with the understanding that I desperately want to bend you over that kitchen counter."

Adrien choked. He hadn't taken a drink of his coffee, but he straight-up choked as he stared at the other man. Behind him, Marinette groaned and facepalmed.

"Babe, we need to work on your tact," she said.

"What? It's the truth!" Luka protested. "Oh, and Mari! Mari would like to join us when she gets home."

"Mari would like to strangle her boyfriend with his guitar strings," Marinette muttered under her breath.

"We'll save that for the second date," Luka winked at her.

"So, wait… both of you?" Adrien asked, trying to talk, even though his mind had been blown_. They were already a couple, but… they weren't talking about breaking up over him…._ "You both want me?"

"Please ignore the horny blueberry in the corner there," Marinette said, stepping around the kitchen counter. Luka made an offended noise. "But… let's just say… in the past, we have considered adding you to our relationship and found that neither of us were against the idea."

"_Against_ the idea?" Luka scoffed. "You were screaming his name as I—"

"Quiet, you," she growled. She focused on Adrien again. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to," she said softly. "If you just want to get cleaned up and go, that's fine. Nothing has to change between us. But if you want to—"

"I can have both of you?" Adrien choked out, looking between them wildly.

_God, the idea…_ he'd wanted Luka for forever. Before he'd even known that boys could like boys like that. He'd simply thought something was wrong with him until Nino had realized Adrien had never gotten any sort of "talk" from the non-existent parental units in his life. And Marinette was… well, Marinette! The one he'd secretly pinned after for years, hoarding every single picture Alya had sent him; always heartbreakingly-aware that she was far too good for him.

They wanted him? Even broken and pathetic on their couch? He knew he was pretty, but they of all people knew just how messed up he was! Most of his partners ran away once they realized just how deep the drama got. But Marinette and Luka already knew about all that.

And they wanted him anyway?

_I can __**have**__ this?_

Even if they didn't love him—if it was just a one-time deal…. Just the thought of them—_both _of them—holding him, touching him, kissing him, oh fuck, _taking_ him, acting like he mattered—

_Yes. YES. WHERE THE FUCK DO I SIGN?_

"Hmm," Luka chuckled, watching Adrien and leaning back in a very self-satisfied way. "I think he likes it."

Marinette looked between them, biting her lip.

"Please," Adrien breathed, ready to beg on his knees if that's what it took. "_Please_. Let me have you, Mari. Both of you," he added, looking over at Luka, who was grinning broadly. "I've wanted both of you forever. Please, I'll do anything."

To show he was serious, Adrien sank to his knees. Instantly, both of them leapt forward.

"Whoa, whoa, man!"

"Adrien, that's not necessary!"

Because he was closer, Luka reached him first, pulling him to his feet. "No need for that, buddy," he said quickly. "If we're gonna do this, we all have to be on equal ground, okay?"

"Huh?"

"We've got some strict rules about communication, Adrien," Marinette explained, placing a hand on his arm. Even their simple, friendly touches seared themselves into his mind. "If you want or need something, we need you to tell us, not keep silent because you're afraid you'll do something wrong and lose us."

"I need _you_," Adrien said immediately. Marinette gaped at him and then jumped as an alarm on her phone went off.

"Catches on quick, doesn't he?" Luka snickered. "You're gonna be late for work, babe."

"I know," Marinette grumbled, searching Adrien's eyes for a moment more. She sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'm going. Luka, make sure you _talk_ to him—"

"I will, I will," Luka promised, shooing her away.

"And remember, don't put jeans in hot water—"

"Got it, Mama-Marinette."

Marinette made a face at him and finally ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: **This is a mature scene with adults doing adult things. This will be your last warning. If you are not okay with that kind of thing, please make use of the back button. _

_If you are okay with that sort of thing: enjoy. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**[ADRIEN]**

Adrien's back slammed against the shower wall, Luka's mouth already crashing into his. He gasped and moaned as the taller man deepened the kiss, pressing him into the cold of the tiles, even as hot water poured down on top of them.

He was glad they'd remembered Marinette's parting words and undressed themselves before stepping into the shower. Not only because his jeans would be impossible to get off right now, but also because the blue-haired man in front of him was absolutely _beautiful_ in every way possible. And the heat pressed into his front, contrasting with the cold at his back… _fuck, he'd never felt so alive._

"I thought… we were… supposed to talk," Adrien panted in-between kisses, whimpering when the other man nipped at his lips.

"Mari knows I'm horrible at words," Luka shrugged, kissing a line down to the blond's neck. "I'm much better at actions. And right now," he reached down and lifted Adrien up easily, wrapping the blond's legs around his own waist, "I really, _really_ want to fuck you senseless.

"So, talking is gonna be limited to 'harder,'" he rocked his hips and Adrien cried out in pleasure, "faster, more, _please_… that sort of thing," he said, just before tilting his head to suck hard against Adrien's throat. Adrien moaned, burying his hands in Luka's hair and pressing his own hips against the other man's.

Ugh, if he hadn't already been rock-hard and weeping precum, that little speech would've done the trick.

"Mari's right," Luka growled as they continued to grind against each other, "you are way too light."

"Model diet," Adrien huffed out.

"Starving yourself for clothes," Luka grumbled, running his hands along Adrien's ribs. "I will _never_ understand high fashion. You're gorgeous, but you'd be even more beautiful with some meat on your bones. I feel like I'm gonna break you."

"Please," Adrien begged, guiding Luka's hand back down to his hips. "Break me. Take me. Make me yours!"

"Already?" Luka said in surprise, looking down between their bodies. "Huh. Would ya look at that. You're pretty everywhere, model boy. How long you been this hard?" he asked, reaching between them and rubbing his thumb around the tip of Adrien's cock. More precum dribbled out. Adrien whimpered and his hips bucked on their own.

"I told you, I've wanted you ever since I _met_ you," he gasped. "Please, Luka. I need you. I want you inside me!"

Luka hummed and reached up to a high shelf beside the shower head. Adrien was surprised to see a small tube of lube in his hand.

"Do I want to know why you have that in the shower?" he groaned as images filled his head. Images of two dark-haired beauties, touching—no, _loving_ each other each night. God, he wanted that. He wanted to watch them. To be part of it….

"Three guesses," Luka chuckled. He shot Adrien a grin. "If you reach up, there's a bar you can hang onto."

Adrien blinked in surprise and obeyed, astonished when it turned out to be the perfect height for him to hold and still push his hips against the musician's. Luka caught his surprised look and grinned back at him.

"Yeah. You'd think getting railed in the shower would make a person feel kinda helpless, but not Mari," the blue-haired man mused, opening the bottle and liberally spreading lube on his fingers. "She likes to take control at the last moment. It's such a fucking turn-on."

Adrien panted as the mental image brought him dangerously close to the edge.

"Ooo, like that idea, do you?" Luka murmured in his ear.

"Yes! _God_, yes!"

"Good. You'll get your turn. But for now, your ass is mine!" Luka slowly slid a finger deep inside him and Adrien arched, crying out as he adjusted to the intrusion. Even with lube, this was always the hardest part.

Turns out, it could also be the best part, Adrien discovered, as Luka continued to touch and kiss, and lick and bite him all over, murmuring reassurances and encouragement all the while. Unused to this kind of attention, even from his sexual partners, he felt his orgasm continue to creep up on him.

"Luka," he gasped out, when the other boy brushed his prostrate with two fingers. "Luka, I can't hold it. I'm too close. I'm gonna…."

Luka withdrew his fingers and Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, feeling completely useless.

"Sorry," he said, disappointment washing over him. "Sorry. I just…."

"Why the hell are you apologizing?" Luka asked, setting him down on the floor again. "I should've realized how close you were. C'mon, let's finish you off."

"What? But—" Adrien stared as the other boy sank to his knees in front of him. "What—you said you wanted—what about you?"

"Oh, I'll get my turn," Luka assured him, nuzzling the side of Adrien's cock. It jumped at the attention, and Adrien had to bite his lip to stave off his orgasm. "For now, we're gonna get you taken care of." Adrien cried out as he licked the tip and Luka looked up at him amusedly. "Use the bar or hang on to my hair. You're not gonna be able to stand on your own much longer."

With that, Luka swallowed him down, humming delightedly. Adrien yelped and quickly fumbled for the bar above him, unwilling to hurt Luka by pulling on his hair. Then, he could no longer hold back his screams as Luka sucked him firmly, kneading his ass and occasionally finger-fucking him for good measure. Even if he hadn't already been close, his resolve would've collapsed against this onslaught. He came hard, his vision going white for a moment, unable to even warn his lover before he shot into his mouth.

He groaned as bliss rushed though him, holding onto the bar above him for dear life as Luka lazily let him slide out of his mouth. The other man was right, there was no way Adrien would've been able to stand after that. Even without—

He moaned softly as he realized that _three_ lubed fingers were now moving inside him, curling against his relaxed state easily. Luka grinned at him again as he stood, the angle of the fingers changing slightly as he once again lifted the blond's limp body against himself.

"Ready?" Luka murmured in his ear. Adrien nodded, wrapping an arm around the other boy's neck. He felt so good right now… so relaxed and ready for whatever his lover had planned. But God, he hoped….

"Tell me what you need," Luka whispered, withdrawing his fingers and lubing his cock.

"You," Adrien replied automatically, used to his partners' demands for dirty talk.

"I already knew that," the musician laughed softly. "_How_ do you want me? What would make it best for you?"

"Oh," Adrien said, his head spinning. "I guess… slow? It's… it's been awhile."

"You got it," Luka said. Slowly, he began easing himself inside. "See, the great thing about dating people-pleasers," he grunted, "is that… unless it's good for you, it won't be good for me." He took a deep breath as he fully-seated himself, sighing in bliss.

"How ya doin', Adrien?" he joked, watching the blond's rapturous face.

"Soooo good," Adrien groaned, throwing his head back. It had been so long… too long since he'd felt relaxed enough to actually _enjoy_ this with anybody. And now, he was full, and comfortable, and _completely_ loving the pressure building inside himself again.

"You want me to move?"

"Please," Adrien breathed out. "And—"

He stopped himself, but Luka nudged him, looking at him expectantly_. Talk to me_, his expression clearly said.

"Can I—can I kiss you?"

"Mmm, please do," Luka hummed, meeting his lips halfway and slowly beginning to thrust against the blond. Adrien moaned as he tasted himself, his own hips rocking to meet Luka's.

Soon the shower was filled with grunts, and groans, and the slap of flesh on flesh. As one, they sped up the pace, their cries becoming more and more urgent until twin cries signaled their release. They both sank against the wall, sliding down to the floor of the shower.

"Damn," Luka panted, running a hand through his hair. "If either of us is able to walk straight after today, it won't be from the lack of trying!"

Adrien chuckled and agreed. Then to his complete astonishment, Luka pulled him close and gave him the sweetest, most lingering kiss he'd ever had.

"C'mon, pretty boy," the musician said, reaching up to turn off the water. "The shower isn't made for cuddling. We've got an amazing bed just waiting for us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**[ADRIEN]**

After they'd wrapped themselves in towels, Adrien felt his jaw drop when he saw the bed waiting for them.

"What? Why? HOW?" he stammered.

Luka laughed, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"One of the perks of dating a seamstress with a killer creative streak," he said, giving Adrien's bare shoulder a kiss. "You should've seen her when the salesman gave us the stink eye for wanting the biggest bed he had. So instead, she took measurements, went out and bought a bunch of cheap lumber, dragged it all back here and put it together. Then we hauled mattresses until she was satisfied, she sewed them up so we wouldn't get weird lumps in the middle, and now all of our sheets and blankets are completely customized. C'mon, it's really comfy. And it's easy to have the world's best pillow fights."

"Why would she want it so big?" Adrien wondered, unable to stop staring. The bed took up the whole room, except for a small strip around the wall, allowing for a chair in the corner. It was obviously Luka's chair, as it was currently occupied with his guitar. The walls of the bedroom were lined with cabinets that Adrien was willing to bet served as clothing drawers and the open closet nearby was stuffed full-to-bursting with items that needed to be hung.

He would've thought, as a seamstress, clothing would've taken up the majority of Marinette's room, since a small apartment like this wasn't going to have anything like a walk-in closet. But instead, the clothes appeared to be an afterthought, with most of the space dedicated to this… monster of a bed.

"Oh come on," Luka said playfully, pulling him in. "The girl was Ladybug for how many years, and you expect her to _not_ want to romp around a bit when she gets in the mood?" He winked at the blond. Adrien felt his mouth go dry.

"You mean she…" Fuck, how did he phrase this so it didn't sound bad? _…gets rowdy?_ (ugh, make her sound like a cowgirl, Adrien.) _…is playful?_ (Fucking duh, dude.) _…rides you until you beg for mercy?_ (Let's not get our hopes up, Agreste.)

"Let's just say _this_," Luka grinned, indicating his abs, "gets a regular workout without a gym membership."

Adrien gulped. _Fuck, I want to see that. Hell, I want to be a part of it. I want it so bad… oh, please, let this be real…._

"You okay, man?" Luka asked, watching him. He waited for Adrien to reply, cocking his head in concern. "Hey, I didn't overwhelm you, did I? We can still take this slow, you know. I can get you some clothes—"

"No! No, I want this," Adrien insisted. "I want you. I want you both. It's just…."

"Too much. Damn. Mari's gonna rub this in my face forever…."

"I keep expecting you to disappear," Adrien said quietly.

Luka's face softened. He reached out and took one of Adrien's hands in his own.

"Hey. Unless you tell me you want me to leave," he said, smiling happily and gently tugging his new lover over to the bed, "I'm not going anywhere. I get the feeling that you are exactly what Mari and I have been missing, Adrien Agreste. I let you get away once when you quit my band. I'm not making that mistake again."

Adrien gulped, stopping short of getting on the bed. "I guess, I'm just… worried about that whole saying, you know? 'If it seems too good to be true, it probably is.'" His eyes met Luka's. "_You_ are too good to be true. All of this it. The idea that I could have everything I've ever wanted…," he drew in a deep, shuddering breath as he remembered what had happened. "Back then, I thought I was in love with Ladybug. I thought I shouldn't be in love with you too. That I _couldn't_ be in love with you. So I quit, 'cause I couldn't stop… stop _wanting_ you every time we were together."

"I knew it wasn't because Joan happened to be your fangirl," Luka said, smirking. Adrien ducked his head, shame washing over him.

"No, of course not," he said quietly. "She's fine. She's great. And I loved the band. I just—and then Marinette confessed to me, and I—I turned her down because I didn't know she was Ladybug—and then she started going out with _you_…."

"Wow, way to make me feel like the fall-back guy," Luka drawled, rolling his eyes.

"No! That wasn't what I meant! —I just! I know you two—I… FUCK, I'M SORRY," Adrien stammered, clutching his hair. _He was gonna mess this whole thing up—_

Luka laughed. "Relax, Adrien, I was joking," he said as he pulled the blond onto the bed and started working on getting comfortable. "But this just illustrates my next point. _This_—whatever it is we decide to have—it _isn't_ perfect. It isn't easy. Relationships between two people are hard enough. You gotta keep up communication and try to see it from the other person's perspective, otherwise you're not gonna get very far. Hell, you and I are doing a bad job right now!" he laughed. Adrien smiled, allowing the other man to wrap a blanket around him.

"Three's even worse," Luka continued. "It's like a juggling act, trying to make sure everyone is on the same page. Then you gotta deal with jealousy and misunderstandings… because its gonna happen. You're gonna think one person likes you more than the other. Or that the other two just want you to leave them alone. Or that they're excluding you from something."

"So why even bother at all?" Adrien asked. "You and Marinette seem happy enough together."

"We are," Luka assured him. "But, well… to put it simply, we both enjoy the idea having a third. Personally, _I_ have a voyeuristic streak a mile wide and Mari likes to get creative sometimes."

Adrien flushed. "Oh. So… you… like to watch?"

_I will not get turned on by the thought of him watching. I will not get turned on by the thought of him…._

"Oh, _God_, yes," Luka sighed happily, just thinking about it. "I remember this one time years ago, we were doing a set, and I saw a couple making out in the crowd, right in front of where I was on the stage. I just—it was so beautiful. So pure, and passionate—I couldn't even finish the song before I had to duck backstage before I made a fool out of myself. To this day, Jule thinks I got sick and had to vomit." He chuckled lowly. "But I didn't run to the bathroom to _puke_." Adrien snickered.

"Most often, I like to play music too, to enhance the mood," Luka continued. "Mari thinks it's a great turn on," he grinned, winking at the blond. "But she gets bored all by herself. And I like to watch her with others. And my favorite deviant fantasy… well, it may involve you and Mari and a couple of well-known masks." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Surprised laughter burst out of Adrien before he could help himself.

"You realize we're not… _them_ anymore, right?" he asked, blushing at the thought of his own fantasies coming to life. How many times had he dreamed of taking Ladybug as Chat?

More times than he could count.

In more ways than he count. Hell, it had completely overshadowed his formative years.

"Meh, a part of you will always be _them_," Luka shrugged.

"Is that why you wanted me to join you two?" Adrien asked, biting his lip. _He wasn't completely against the idea, but…._

"Ehh, only partially," Luka said, waving his hand. "To be honest, if I'd known you wanted me back then, I probably would've tried to steal you away from your idea of being in love with Ladybug. Sadly, I was under the impression you were a firmly-straight guy and I didn't have a chance. You should've seen me when I heard you came out as bi. Mari swears I managed to spit my juice all the way across the room."

Adrien gave a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah, those were some strange times," he said, remembering just how fucked up he'd been back then. He'd come out publicly, just to give his father a metaphorical middle finger. And on his "journey of self-discovery" he'd lost track of how many girlfriends and boyfriends and epically-bad one-night stands he'd had….

He felt Luka lace their fingers together and couldn't stop himself from blushing. It was like he was a teenager again….

"I wish we hadn't lost touch," Luka murmured.

Adrien shivered at his tone, his body warming at the implications. The idea that he could've had them both _years_ ago… _surely Marinette would've been happy to have him too? Ehh, maybe not. He'd really hurt her when he'd rejected her as Marinette, only to find out later that she was Ladybug and try to re-kindle that flame. God, he'd been so stupid._

"Are-are you sure she's gonna be all right with this?" he asked nervously.

Marinette had seemed like she was on-board with the whole thing, and she and Luka had implied that she still thought of him _that_ _way_… but she had hesitated at first. And she hadn't tried to stay home from work to be with them sooner. Maybe she wasn't as excited about this as they thought? God knows, he didn't want to be anyone's pity-fuck. _No, thank you_.

"See, now _this_ is why Mari and I are so insistent on talking to you before you decide to join us," Luka said, frowning. "I can tell you're overthinking things, just like she does. And I'm willing to bet that I can answer each-and-every-one of your questions, if you just _ask_ me, man. I'm tellin' ya, communication is key here, Adrien. If you're not willing to talk, this isn't gonna work. We've had some bad situations in the past, and we do not want a repeat."

"Like what?" Adrien asked curiously, figuring that was as good a place as any to start his questions.

"Everything I've mentioned," Luka said shrugging. "One girl got jealous every time Mari and I so much as kissed. She tried to make me choose between them during each of our 'sessions,' and I couldn't take the drama anymore. One guy admitted he actually tried to date us to steal Mari away from me. (Her left hook is amazing, by the way….) Another girl tried to use us to get into Jagged Stone's entourage because the band had an opening gig with him one time. All sorts of things," he said, shrugging.

Then he paused and licked his lips nervously. "But… the most recent one… well, he's the reason we haven't had a third in a while."

"What happened?" Adrien asked, sensing something major had gone down.

Luka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mari and I had started thinking about adding a little spice to our bedroom experience… you know, whips and handcuffs type of thing." Adrien blanched, and Luka nodded. "Exactly. Mari did her homework, as usual, but we figured the best way to actually try it was with an experienced person. But the guy we got… was not good."

"We realized later that there were signs. He wouldn't talk to us unless it was absolutely necessary. We both agreed he was way too quiet. Too dominating, right from the start. Neither of us really knew him as well as we thought." Adrien felt Luka grip his hand. "I dunno how he got around Mari's background checks. The cops said he probably did it just to see if he could. It looked like a stupid accident on paper—a few kids, trying out the scene for the first time and things go horribly wrong—"

"Luka," Adrien whispered, horrified.

"—they didn't go wrong, Adrien," Luka said, gritting his teeth. "This guy, new or not, he knew what he was doing. Tied us both up. Made us think it was safe and all, and then he just went to town. Started beating me until I lost consciousness. Last thing I remember was Mari crying and screaming the damn safeword, trying to get him to stop. I woke up to sirens. Turns out she somehow broke her cuffs and nearly killed the jackass. He sure won't be seducing anybody else, the way she left his face," he said, grinning at Adrien.

Adrien grinned back. He'd seen his lady in a temper before, and he did not doubt Luka's words one little bit.

Luka sighed and flopped down on his back, relaxing. "Which is why I gotta tell you, if you plan on trying to steal her away from me, I'm not letting her go without a fight. That woman is one in a million."

"I'd never do that!" Adrien exclaimed, offended.

"I know," Luka said, smirking at him. "It was a joke. But also a warning. 'Cause if you try to steal _me_ away from _her_, it's not gonna go well for either of us. We'll probably end up on the bottom of the Seine!"

Adrien laughed. "And leave her alone? You must be smoking something," he teased right back.

"Now _there's_ the pretty boy I know!" Luka said, gathering him up in his arms.

"Is that why you two freaked out when I got on my knees earlier?" Adrien asked quietly, returning the embrace and resting his head on the musician's shoulder.

"Yeah," Luka said, squeezing his arm. "It was one of the first things he made us do. 'A show of submission.' Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against BDSM—I've even got a few friends who are happily in the scene themselves—but after that, I dunno if either of us would be able to enjoy ourselves. At least not with the full experience. So, Mari and I made rules. Communication is everything. If you got a problem, you can't keep silent. Everybody has to be on the same footing. No masters or slaves. Though she will try to dominate you once in a while," he added, chuckling, "and even if she'll never admit it out loud, she loves having her hands held down."

Adrien's cock twitched at the thought and he licked his lips.

"You sure you should be telling me all her secrets?" he joked. (_Well, half-joked. He __**really**__ wanted to know more._)

"Ehh, I trust you to use them wisely. If it was anybody else, yeah, I'd probably hesitate. But," Luka bent down to brush his lips against Adrien's neck and then pulled back so he could look the model in the eyes. "You love her as much as I do, don't you?" Adrien nodded, getting lost in ocean-blue eyes. Luka smiled, brushing back a bit of Adrien's hair. "God, you two are going to be so beautiful together."

Adrien grinned. "Should I be worried that you're trying to set me up with your girlfriend so hard? Was I not good enough in the shower for you?"

"Now, none of that," Luka growled, pushing him onto his back and climbing over him. "The shower was me being selfish and wanting to have you before Mari got her claws in you. And you were fucking amazing, by the way, so no putting yourself down anymore—"

Luka was cut off when Adrien reached up and pulled his head down for another long, passionate kiss. He hummed, surprised but happy, and eagerly returned it.

Their undressed state made it easy to shove aside the towels and touch each other again, and soon they were both gasping and moaning into the sheets and each other's mouths. Adrien saw stars at Luka's firm, unrelenting pace, and came with a moan, panting as the other man's hand continued to milk him. Unwilling to be outdone, he reached up and gave Luka's ass a sudden, firm squeeze, just barely sinking in his nails. As expected, the attack made his lover lose his rhythm, and Luka finished with a shout, spattering both of their chests with cum.

"Oh, you fucking minx," Luka growled, peppering Adrien's face with kisses to show that he was teasing. "I keep forgetting you're not some innocent teenager anymore."

"You're welcome," Adrien replied smugly. For now, he figured he'd better keep quiet on the fact that that happened to be one of his own favorite moves. Luka was sure to exploit it once he found out.

Then he sighed in bliss as he was once again wrapped in a warm embrace, Luka wiping them both down before he pulled the covers up around them.

Three times in less than an hour. He was pretty sure that was a personal record. And Marinette hadn't even gotten home yet…. He snuggled against his new lover, fully-satisfied and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**[ADRIEN]**

Adrien and Luka awoke to their stomachs rumbling, and quickly realized their mistake in only doing the bare minimum at cleaning themselves up. Sticky and stiff, they took another shower (with far less shenanigans), Adrien finally got to try on Luka's clothes (he was going to have to steal this shirt, it was comfy as hell), and then they went to the kitchen to make up some sandwiches.

Adrien was only on his second bite when he heard Luka curse. He looked up to see the other man checking his phone.

"They can't. Fucking. DO this!" the musician was seething.

"What happened?" Adrien asked.

"The stupid Zombeats! They're blacklisting us!"

"Huh?" Adrien had heard of them, they were one of the edgier bands out there, but he'd never really liked their music. It relied too much on screaming instead of an actual tune. Not that there was anything wrong with screaming… but the same chords over and over again? _Pass_. Still… "Blacklisting you?"

"Yeah, we had an opening gig with them a couple weeks back," Luka explained, running his hand through his hair to calm himself down. "We thought it'd be great for exposure, even if they don't have the best rep, but they turned out to be impossible to work with! They even started mocking us on stage while we were still playing—they're not even supposed to be up there! So, we decided to get a little back, ya know? Well, Jules and I started playing the opening chords to one of their more-popular songs, then Rose came in, singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star!'"

Adrien burst out laughing. He knew the Zombeats song that Luka had to be referring to (he'd been friends with Nino too long to not keep up on the music scene) and it would've fit perfectly with the nursery rhyme in question.

"Exactly!" Luka exclaimed. "It was hilarious! The fans loved it! It's been trending ever since! But I guess they got butt-hurt or something. They fired us after that show, and Joan just texted me saying she got a call from their lawyer! Crap," he said, pacing. "We don't have the money to cover a lawyer for this! Especially not if we already know we're gonna lose! They gotta have some big names working for them—oh, shit, this is gonna fucking wreak us…." He flopped down on his chair, his head in his hands.

Adrien, meanwhile, was also thinking hard. He had his own lawyer on speed-dial. And really, Enrique owed him a favor for the bonus he'd given the man after he'd severed all of Adrien's assets from his father's… surely something like this would be child's play, and good exposure! Fighting the good fight for the rights of the little guy? The media would eat that up and Enrique would have more clients than ever!

Especially if this was the same band Marinette had mentioned earlier and their sacking truly had been illegal. (He had a feeling it was.)

"Do you have a copy of the contract you had with them?" he asked slowly, licking his lips.

"Joan has it," Luka said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"I might be able to help," Adrien shrugged. "Can you get her to e-mail it to me?"

Luka blinked at him. "Adrien," he said slowly, "I'm not sleeping with you for your money."

"And I'm not making any promises," Adrien pointed out. "But I do know a guy who already owes me one and might be able to help you guys out." Luka still looked hesitant and Adrien sighed in frustration. "C'mon, Luka, you can't expect me to just sit back and watch you suffer! If we're truly gonna be equal here, you gotta understand that I come with some money attached. A buttload of problems, too, but…." He added, rolling his eyes.

Luka rubbed his face, looking up at Adrien with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Are you serious right now?" he asked.

"I can at least send him the documents to see if you have a case," Adrien shrugged.

Luka smiled out from behind his hand before quickly shooting off a text on his phone. "So… do you want me to call you Sugar Daddy?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh, God, no!" Adrien exclaimed, making a disgusted face. "I have enough daddy issues as it is!" He took a big bite of his sandwich to drive the unwanted thought out of his mind.

His lover shook with laughter, silently studying him.

"What?" Adrien finally asked.

Luka's eyes twinkled. "Just finish your sandwich," he said.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna jump me again?"

"Maybe."

The blond laughed, taking a slow, _slow_ bite of his sandwich. "You still need to send me those files," he pointed out, before the musician could protest his teasing. "And I think I need a drink to go with this. What have you guys got?" He turned his back on Luka to rummage around in the refrigerator, pretending not to hear the other man come up behind him.

Luka grabbed him and spun him around, right into a passionate kiss that had Adrien clutching the door of the fridge for support.

"I don't ever want you thinking I just want you for your money," Luka whispered fervently against his lips.

"Of course not," Adrien managed to reply, swallowing. "I'm told I'm kinda pretty too."

Luka burst out laughing, giving him another quick kiss.

"And, let's be honest, you _really_ just wanted some of my sandwich," Adrien continued, taking another bite and watching his lover cheekily.

Luka considered it, backing up and tasting the bit he'd stolen from their kiss. "Nah," he decided. "Did you put both mayo _and_ mustard on this?"

"Yup."

"Gross, man."

"You were out of soy sauce!"

"Yeah, 'cause Mari ate it all!"

"At least one of you has good taste."

"I never said soy sauce was bad! But what the hell are you doing putting it on a sandwich?!" Luka exclaimed, looking disgusted.

"Enjoying my life," Adrien replied, sticking his tongue out at the other man.

"Oh. My. God. You animal."

"Shut up and eat something. Otherwise, how else are you gonna keep up with the dashing new stud around here?" Adrien said, suggestively wiggling his hips.

"Boi! Oh, it is _on_," Luka declared, turning around and digging into his own forgotten sandwich. "I'm gonna make you leave here with a limp!" he threatened through his mouthful.

"Promises, promises," Adrien sighed dramatically, cracking open a soda.

"You think I can't?" Luka asked.

"Pfft, you can try," Adrien said, enjoying their banter. He smirked mischievously. "But what I'm more interested in is knowing whether you're all pitch and no catch."

Luka choked on his sandwich, coughing for a bit before he recovered. Adrien held out his can of soda, and Luka took a drink from it. He handed the can back, looking at Adrien speculatively.

"I see," he said slowly. "So that's how it is. You want a piece of my ass, pretty boy?"

"Only if you're willing," Adrien said, shrugging to hide the fact that his nervousness had returned. "I know some guys prefer one position or another—"

He was interrupted by Luka's laugh.

"You're forgetting who you're dealing with here!" the older man said, looking at him gleefully. "You start talking about getting creative with positions and you'll find out _I'm_ not the one you should be worried about in your ass!"

Adrien's jaw dropped. "Marinette?" he exclaimed. Luka nodded, grinning. "She has a…."

"Oh yeah," Luka confirmed. "And she will fucking _wreck_ you. While making you beg for it every step of the way."

Adrien gulped and reminded himself to breathe, even as he felt a rush of heat to his nether regions. _God, he'd thought he wanted her before, but __**this**__…._

"Is it possible to have all your dreams come true at once?" he asked weakly.

Luka chuckled, stood up, and held his hand out to the blond. "Wanna find out?" he asked, tilting his head invitingly.

Adrien hurriedly finished the rest of his sandwich and let himself be led back into the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**[ADRIEN]**

Despite earlier promises, they both fell into a post-lunch nap. Waking up to each other, however, was just as fulfilling as the best sex.

Adrien was lying on top of Luka, lazily making out with the other man, when he heard a noise in the doorway.

Instantly, he had flashbacks of the time his one-night stand hadn't been as single as she'd claimed, and her angry boyfriend had come at him with a beer bottle. He threw himself away from Luka, twisting on the bed to see Marinette in the doorway, frowning at them both with a disappointed glare. Blushing and suddenly self-conscious, Adrien quickly covered his lower half with some blankets to hide the fact that both he and Luka were very, very naked.

Luka, of course, had no such qualms.

"There's our beautiful lady!" he said, holding his arms open invitingly. "Did you have a good day at work, honey?"

But Marinette just rolled her eyes. "Did you two talk _at all_?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

"Of course we did!" Luka said, pouting. "Adrien, tell her!"

"We did," Adrien immediately agreed. Marinette gave him a disbelieving look and he couldn't resist. "More. Please. Harder. Faster…."

Luka threw a pillow at him. "Traitor."

Adrien laughed. "Yes, Marinette, we talked," he said, looking at her shyly. "Luka explained a lot."

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her dark-haired boyfriend, not looking convinced.

"No trust!" Luka said dramatically. "No trust in me whatsoever!"

"I trust you," Marinette muttered. She glanced at Adrien. "So, I take it you decided to stay?" she asked. Adrien was thrilled to see her blush a bit.

"If you'll have me," he said breathlessly.

She gave him a once-over that made his blood race and then shrugged, turning away as though she wasn't affected. "Did you guys get anything to eat?" she asked casually.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Luka growled, "get onto this bed here, _right now_, and let us ravish you."

She smirked at him over her shoulder. "Oh, I dunno," she drawled, toeing off her shoes and stretching lazily. "It looks like you two wore each other out already…."

Luka gave an impatient growl and tried to grab her. Marinette slipped away with a giggle. Luka pouted a bit before he shook his head and smiled. "Fine," he sighed, seemingly giving in and relaxing against the bed. "Do I at least get a _kiss_ after such a long, hard—hey, wait a minute! You're home early!" he exclaimed, pointing at the clock high above the bed.

"Mmm," Marinette agreed, taking her hair out of her bun and shaking it loose. "I told Margie I had stuff to do at home." She leaned over to give Luka a quick kiss, and he grabbed her and dragged her onto the bed and into his lap, cackling. Marinette appeared to have known it was coming; giggling as well instead of fighting his playfulness.

"Hear that, Adrien?" the musician said, giving her more kisses while she returned them. "We're _stuff_!"

"He's 'hot stuff' and you're 'cool stuff,'" Marinette corrected him, flicking him playfully on the nose.

"Ooo—Hey! Why does _he_ get to be hot stuff?" Luka asked, pouting.

"It's an old nickname I had for him in high school that I _never, ever_ told him about," Marinette stage-whispered, glancing over at Adrien and winking. Adrien gaped back at her. "Plus, Alya used to call him Sunshine all the time. And you have to admit it fits him."

"True," Luka acknowledged, stroking an imaginary beard. "And… cool stuff?" He gestured to himself, looking expectant.

"Very cool," Marinette nodded, kissing his cheek and slowly making her way down his neck. Luka took a deep, happy breath. "My awesome boyfriend is the lead guitar in a band, you know," she murmured against his skin. "And he always makes stressful situations seem fun. Plus, I have to be true to my fashion-designer nature," she added, pulling away to look him in the eyes and run her fingers through his hair. "Blue happens to be a cool color, you know."

"You know what? I like it," Luka laughed, pulling her face closer for a long, deep kiss. "And what are you, Mama-Marinette?"

"Hmm… adult stuff," Marinette said, thinking. "Since I'm obviously the only adult in this relationship."

Luka cackled. "Hear that, Adrien? _We_ get to do 'adult stuff!'"

Adrien found he couldn't answer. His mouth had gone dry. Marinette turned in Luka's arms to face him.

"You okay, Adrien?" she called softly as Luka wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Adrien suddenly realized he hadn't moved since she'd started taking off her shoes and letting down her hair and _oh, God, was he drooling? They looked every bit as beautiful together as he'd ever imagined! And oh boy, had he_ imagined_…._

Luka chuckled in Marinette's ear. "He's been thinking about you all day," he murmured lowly, brushing her hair away from her neck. His eyes found Adrien's as his fingers trailed down her front to work on the buttons of her blouse.

Adrien gulped when Marinette's eyes darkened as she continued to watch him.

"You should've seen his cock jump every time I talked about you," Luka continued, his fingers making quick work of the buttons and pulling open her shirt just enough to reveal her bra. (_Red. Red. Oh God, it was red. Red alert; she was trying to kill him. And he could die happily—no, no, he had to survive and actually make this happen. Make his dreams come true. Fuck, she looked so good right now!)_ Luka's hands trailed back up her front to run deeply through her hair. Marinette leaned into his touch, watching Adrien through half-lidded eyes. "Just little tidbits here and there, but it was all he could do not to cum at just the _thought_ of taking you."

"Is that true, kitty?" Marinette asked softly. "You still want me?"

Adrien took a deep breath as his cock gave another happy twitch at his old nickname, only proving Luka's point. She was so close, watching him, and oh God, he _wanted_….

"I never stopped," he whispered.

Marinette smiled. "But you haven't even given me a hello kiss yet," she pointed out coyly, curling her finger at him in a 'come hither' motion.

Adrien silently ordered his hands to stop shaking as he scooted closer. They disobeyed, and he trembled as he leaned forward and kissed her gently, brushing her hair back while she took his face in her hands. _God, her hair, her lips… they were as soft as he'd always imagined…._ Her mouth moved against his, slowly, sensually. His first taste of heaven in… how many years? After how many heartbreaks?

She suddenly gasped beneath him and pulled away slightly. Adrien immediately jumped back, wondering what he'd done wrong, ready to apologize—

-only to realize that her eyes had once again darkened with desire. She moaned and threw her head back, right up against Luka's shoulder. Luka, who was smirking at Adrien, with one hand cupping her bra and the other down further, under her… _Oh_.

Adrien blinked at the foreign sight of someone else's hand working underneath his partner's pants, making her arch into his touch…. _Yeah, he'd seen porn before, but this was right here, with him, and he'd been making out with her just a few seconds ago, and—_

"You are so _wet_, Mama-Marinette," Luka groaned in her ear, making eye contact with Adrien again. "Have you been imagining him all day long?" Marinette whimpered and closed her eyes. Adrien swallowed at the beautiful sight. At her flushed face, and just the slightest shimmer of sweat… the way she moved against Luka's hand. "Do you want him like this? Doing this to you?"

Marinette made a needy sound that sent Adrien's head reeling. Had he been standing, it would've brought him to his knees.

Luka chuckled and removed his hand from her pants. "Maybe I should leave you two to it, then." He raised an eyebrow at Adrien and smirked as he licked his glistening fingers. Adrien's mouth went dry. _Damn it, he wanted some of—_Luka choked as Marinette elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop trying to make him jealous, jerkface," she muttered. Luka snickered as he scooted over to give them some more room.

"I'm _trying_ to kickstart him into action, love," he said, making himself more comfortable as he watched them. "We both know how long you two have wanted each other. The fact that nothing has happened before now—"

"Hush, you," she growled. Turning back to Adrien, she smiled invitingly. "We can go as slowly as you want, Adrien," she assured him. "It's up to you if you think you're ready for this or not."

"I have been ready for _years_," Adrien laughed shakily. He gave her a little bow. "But, as always, I'm happy to follow your lead, _my lady_."

Marinette blinked at her old nickname and smirked, scooting herself closer again so she could reach up and pull him down for another sweet, sweet kiss.

Adrien could feel himself relaxing as he melted into the kiss. _He was in heaven. This was heaven. He'd died and gone to heaven…_

Finally… _finally! He was kissing Marinette! And it was everything he'd ever hoped for! Soft and sweet, just like her, and sure, there weren't any fireworks or all-consuming passion that he'd always envisioned from Ladybug but—_

He felt her hand slide around to the back of his neck, lightly running through the short hairs there—

—before she suddenly tightened her grip and pulled his head away from her, just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Then, come on, _kitty_," Ladybug smirked at him from behind Marinette's eyes, "kiss me like you mean it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**[ADRIEN]**

Something inside Adrien snapped. He surged forward, pulling her into his arms, his mouth already claiming hers fiercely. They fell onto the bed together, his arms cradling her against himself and holding his weight off her as he pushed her into the mattress.

Still, her startled gasp was very pleasing to hear before he swallowed it down, his lips moving over hers.

_Mine, mine,_ his mind chanted_, for now, right now, she's all mine! I can have her, finally—!_

She nipped at his bottom lip and he yelped. And then, to his complete and utter shock, he felt her tense up, shift her hips, and the whole world spun. Adrien blinked as he found himself on his back on the mattress, Marinette straddling him and smirking down at him.

"What's the matter, kitty?" she asked after a moment, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. "Cat got your tongue?"

He stared up at her and swallowed. "I… I am so hard right now," he said weakly.

The girl above him giggled and, to his delight, rolled her hips against him. "Mmm, I know."

Adrien threw back his head and groaned. _The friction was amazing. So fucking amazing. And she wasn't even fully undressed yet!_

"You're killing him, babe," Luka chuckled from where he was watching. "He's gonna cum all over your pretty clothes."

"Can't have that," Adrien agreed, pushing himself up on his elbows. He gave Marinette a smirk, then he buried his face in between her breasts and allowed his tongue to go to work. _He loved it when these things hooked in the front._

Marinette gasped as her bra suddenly came loose.

Beside them, Luka made a sound between a gasp and a moan. "Babe," he panted, "did he just unhook your bra—_with his MOUTH?!"_

"Yes," Marinette breathed, staring at Adrien. He grinned up at her and decided to focus on the beautiful flesh he'd just uncovered. She moaned as he selected one and licked and nibbled his way to the peak.

"Adrien," she groaned, burying her hands in his hair as he suckled harder. She gave a gasping cry and he took that as his signal to switch to the other nub. Slowly. The girl above him moaned again and rocked against him, her dark hair falling around them both. "Oh God, Adrien, please…"

He agreed. While this was heaven, there was an even higher cloud he was aiming for. He let himself fall onto his back (inwardly cheering when Marinette fell with him), freeing his hands to come up and work on getting those gorgeous, but delightfully-not-needed pants off her.

He felt her chuckle as he shoved them down as far as could in this position.

"Eager?" she murmured in his ear. He caught her around the waist and lifted her up, turning them both so he could get those stupid pants the rest of the way off. She giggled as she ended up on her back again. He wrenched her pants off her completely, eyeing her underwear with disfavor.

"Very," he growled, as he crawled over her, feeling like a predator closing in on his prey. His blood only quickened further when she bit her lip, her blush deepening. He hooked his fingers into the sides of her underwear and watched her eyes widen as she realized what he intended to do. "Sorry, milady. But these need to go _away_!" He ripped her underwear off in one single fluid motion.

Marinette gasped again and Adrien felt what was left of his control shatter. There was so much he wanted to do, so many moves he wanted to try on her, but right now, all he could think of was how badly he needed to be inside her, _now_.

_Later_, he promised himself, guiding himself to her entrance. _If I make it good enough for her, she'll invite me back in again. _With that thought, he drove himself inside her.

She gasped and then cried out as he began a fast, unrelenting pace. He grasped her hips and pulled them up to meet his.

_God, she was so hot, so wet, _and she cried out his name, over and over again. He growled, knowing he wasn't going to be able to last much longer; not with the feel of her, the sight of her spread out below him. Her dark hair splayed across the pillows and blankets. Her flushed skin as she gasped against him. Determined, he redoubled his efforts. Then she threw her head back and shrieked when he shifted inside her and hit a new spot.

_There!_

He pounded against it with single-minded focus, Marinette's screams echoing his ears as she came around him. Her walls tightening around him was too much. Adrien gave his own cry as he came inside her.

Panting heavily, he didn't even notice when she tugged him down, until it was almost too late to catch himself. His arms shot out automatically, just before his whole weight fell on top of her. He grinned at her, an apology already on his lips, but she simply reached up and pulled his head down to hers.

One thing he loved about Marinette; she was sweet, and she was straightforward. It was the same with her kisses. She kissed him firmly, deeply. Not enough to get him excited again, but enough for him to know exactly how much he meant to her. He returned it gratefully, sighing in bliss as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, not letting go.

_You belong here,_ she seemed to say, and Adrien drank her in.

Still, air was sadly necessary, and he'd just given them both a workout, so the kiss tapered off as they both relaxed. Adrien drew in a deep breath, smelling the floral, fruity scent of her hair.

_Perfection._

"I love you," he breathed.

She giggled and stroked his hair. "And I love you, silly kitty," she sighed happily, giving him another quick kiss on the cheek. Adrien felt her turn her head. "Luka, babe, you all right?"

"Yeah," came the breathless answer. "I—I kinda made a mess of myself." Luka sounded shaky and weak. Adrien looked over to see the other man also breathing heavily. He gave Adrien a grin. "If I'd known you were gonna fuck her like _that_, I'd have taken you up on your offer to fuck me first! _Damn_, man."

"You almost sound like you _were_ the one being fucked," Marinette laughed.

"Full disclosure, babe. I have never come so hard _in my life_. Not _with_ somebody _or_ on my own," Luka said, taking one last deep breath. He collapsed onto the bed beneath him. "I'm just gonna nap here for a week or two. But wake me up when you guys are ready for round two."

"Mmm, maybe later," Marinette hummed, finally releasing her tight hold on Adrien. He took that as a sign to move, slid out of her and rolled to her side.

His heart was pounding, even though he was feeling pretty sleepy himself.

_Later, she'd said. He'd done it! She wanted him back!_

"Of course I do, silly," Marinette murmured as she drifted off. "This wasn't some test to see if you were good enough to _perform_ with us, Adrien."

_That_ woke him up enough to blush. He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud!

"We'll talk about it later," she said, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead. Adrien felt himself drift off, warmer and more comfortable than he'd been in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**[LUKA]**

Luka woke up, warm and sated, and glanced out the window. Dark. Probably suppertime, then. That must be why he'd woken up. His stomach chose that moment to grumble and confirm that suspicion.

He glanced over at the middle of the bed and a smile blossomed on his face. Adrien and Marinette were cuddling, naked as the day they were born, and clinging to each other desperately. Even fast asleep, the blond had thrown a possessive leg over her.

Luka bit his lip to suppress a grin at the memory of Adrien taking Marinette. The look of determination on his face. The sheer force and _stamina_ he'd displayed as he'd fucked her mercilessly. Luka shivered in delight. _Ohhhh, he wanted to see that again. To experience it, if he could!_

Ladybug and Chat Noir. He'd knew it'd be a ride, bedding one of them, but both? _Oh yes, please!_ _He'd beg for mercy __**and**__ more, all in one breath._

He shook himself out of it before he could fantasize more about the blond taking him like that. They all needed to eat soon, and, as the only one who hadn't had a dick in him today, he supposed it was his job to make supper. (Adrien had offered to fuck him after lunch, but they'd fallen into an afternoon nap instead, and then Mari had come home. And there was no rush. If he had _his_ way, Adrien would be with them for a _very_ long time.)

Just before he could completely slide off the bed, however, a small hand caught his arm. He looked over to see Marinette grinning at him, already untangling herself from Adrien. The blond mumbled something and then fell back asleep.

"Hey, babe," Luka whispered, not wanting to wake their newest partner. Poor guy still looked like he needed a week's worth of sleep and a couple dozen more sandwiches.

"I need a shower," Marinette whispered back. "Join me?"

Luka bit back a groan and glanced at Adrien regretfully. Dinner was gonna be late. Still, he had a feeling the blond would forgive him. The choice between food and Marinette was really no choice at all.

"Always ready for you, babe."

He helped her off the bed, snickering a bit when she stumbled and limped. She smacked him lightly on the arm, but didn't comment until they'd closed the bathroom door behind them.

"Damn, he really worked me over," she groaned, rubbing her lower back.

"He really did," Luka agreed, turning on the shower so it would warm up. He slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss. "You should've seen the look of rapture on your face. Was it everything you ever wanted?"

"Mmm, I dunno," Marinette chuckled against his lips as she kissed him again. "I had _a lot_ of fantasies when I was younger. It's gonna take awhile to work our way through them all."

"And maybe come up with a few more scenarios?" Luka said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he backed her into the shower.

"Of course."

He wrapped his arms around her and then gently dug his fingers into her lower back, rubbing in small circles. Marinette groaned in bliss at the impromptu massage.

"I wish you could've seen yourself," Luka murmured in her ear. "Getting pounded into the mattress by that blond god? I've never heard you scream like that before."

"Mmm, jealous?" she mumbled back, reaching up to give him a kiss.

"Not if I get to hear it again," he grinned, his hands slowly moving lower until he was massaging her ass.

Marinette groaned. "This isn't gonna turn into a pissing contest between you two, is it? Seeing who can fuck me the hardest?"

"Do you want it to be?"

She laughed softly. "Not particularly," she said, slowly backing herself against the wall. Luka licked his lips as the shower hit the top of his head just right. He loved fucking her in the shower and she knew it. Sure enough, she hopped up a little to grab the bar above them and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sheer practice (and the fact that she'd been recently railed) had him slipping into her easily, and they both groaned as he sank into her heat.

She pulled him close for a kiss.

"Soft or hard, it doesn't really matter to me," she murmured against his lips, her hips already rolling against his in a slow but steady pace. "What really matters is the emotion behind it. You know that. And I know you feel the same."

Luka grunted in affirmative, focusing on the feel of her braced against him. _Gods, she was so wet…_ And knowing why she was wet was even more of a turn on.

"I want to see you two loving each other as well," Marinette continued, panting a bit. "Hard and fast, slow and steady, maybe even just a _tease_…" Her hips went still against him to emphasize her point. Luka whimpered and she chuckled. "Whatever it takes to make this work."

"Gods, Mari, please move…."

She hummed thoughtfully, her insides squeezing as she clenched around him. He growled, impatience getting the better of him. Luka reached up, grasped her chin, and kissed her deeply. Marinette moaned at his sudden show of dominance. The sound went straight to his cock.

Quickly, he pushed her against the wall and fucked her roughly, enjoying her moans as she fought him for control. Adrien had had stamina, but Luka had experience. He knew just where to angle himself so she saw stars. Finally, Marinette gave in and threw her head back with a cry. He immediately latched on to her neck and bit down, growling as she screamed. They both came.

She shuddered in his arms, and he continued to hold her tightly as he came down from his high. Finally, he eased his grip on her, pouting a bit when she unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

"I hate it when you do that," Marinette grumbled. Luka grinned and hissed like a snake against her skin, pulling back to inspect the mark he'd left on her neck.

_She did not. She loved it. She even got antsy when he didn't mark her for awhile. She was just embarrassed when everyone else could see it._

"You should be able to hide it with a turtleneck," he said, brushing against the new mark lovingly. "And I didn't draw blood this time."

"_This_ time," she repeated mockingly, still pretending to be mad. She was fighting a losing battle with that smile, though. "Possessive much?"

He grinned and leaned in close. "Much," he confirmed. He brushed against it with his hand again. He loved seeing his marks on her. "I wonder if Adrien will want to mark you too," he mused, finding that he was not opposed to that thought _at all_. Adrien's mark, next to his own, showing just how much they both loved their lady? _Oh, yes…._ "Cats are territorial, right? Mmm, what would the girls think if they knew you were all covered in marks underneath your clothes, eh?"

Luka grinned as Marinette blushed deeply. _She liked the idea as much as he did._

"C'mon, we need to go feed that twig you call 'Hot Stuff,'" he said, finally pushing away from her.

"Did you really spend all day in bed with him?" Marinette asked, turning off the water while he grabbed a couple of towels. He tossed her one.

"Bed, the shower, I thought about jumping him in the kitchen, but last time we broke so many bowls…."

"I was washing dishes!" Marinette exclaimed.

"I know, I know," Luka said, rubbing himself down with the towel. "No sex when cooking or cleaning. Or sewing."

"You're the one who ended up with a needle in his hand," Marinette pointed out, drying her hair. "My rules are for your benefit too, you know."

"Yes, Mama-Marinette."

She threw her towel at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**[LUKA]**

They went back to the bedroom to find Adrien laying a different position than he had been before. He was obviously pretending to be asleep. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Adrien, my love, if you really snored that loudly, we all would've woken up _hours_ ago," she called softly. Luka stifled his laughter.

Adrien grunted and pretended to wake up. "Oh, hey, guys," he yawned, stretching.

"You're not fooling anyone, blondie," Luka told him solemnly.

Instantly, Adrien's sleepy, innocent face was replaced by a scowl.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" he asked coolly, glaring at them both.

"Oh, for the love of—" Marinette took a deep breath, and Luka could almost hear her mentally counting down from ten. Another deep breath and then she shot him a pointed look. One he understood immediately.

"You were right, as always," he admitted, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you."

"I should've listened to you and had more of a talk with him before I jumped his bones."

"Yup."

"No matter how nice those bones are."

"Mmm hmm—hey, you're getting off track!" Marinette exclaimed. Luka gave her an unrepentant grin before turning back to the green-eyed monster currently inhabiting their bed.

"The point is, Adrien, I know you're feeling jealous, and I did warn you about that—"

"Who said I'm jealous?" Adrien protested, looking very much like a little, pouty child. "I'm not jealous. What makes you think I'm jealous?"

"Your tone!" Marinette snapped.

He turned to her, still defiant. "Well, fine. I am a _little_ hurt that you guys didn't even ask me if I wanted to join you—"

"Honestly, man, you looked like you needed another week's worth of sleep," Luka said. "We were trying to be considerate."

"That's not what you said earlier," Adrien said, giving him a smirk.

Had they been having any other conversation, Luka might've jumped him for that look alone. The boy really knew how to work _sultry_. But he held himself back. Mari was probably ready to murder them both.

"The point is," she interjected, nearly growling, "I am a fully-grown, fully-mature woman. And I'm _not_ going to ask your permission every time I want to fuck my boyfriend, Adrien."

"I thought you guys were all about communication." Blondie was definitely pouting.

"Which is _why_ we are communicating this _now_," she emphasized. Luka winced, knowing she was probably grinding her teeth. He was gonna have to rub her temples later to stave off a migraine. "We are all in a very physical relationship. I thought that was understood. I didn't expect you and Luka to give me a call each time you decided to fuck each other, and I'd appreciate it if you would give me and Luka the same treatment. God knows I'm certainly not going to be calling _you_," she shot Luka a significant glance, "every time Adrien and I decide to do something. _If_ Adrien and I do something."

Luka gave her his own pout. "Fine, but just putting it out there; I still wanna watch you two again sometime in the future."

_Especially if it involved a pair of masks and some of that naughty lingerie Marinette had designed a couple years ago._

"And what if _I'm_ not okay with that?" Adrien asked quietly after a moment. Luka's eyes flew to the blond. His face had a blank expression—almost like a mask—but his eyes… his eyes were _desperate_.

"Then we're… we're going to have to rethink this relationship," Marinette said, just as softly. She'd caught Adrien's hidden expression too.

_Gods, he loved this woman._

"I see," Adrien said, his head ducking down. He curled in on himself.

She sighed, stepping closer to sit beside him on the bed. "We're not trying to leave you out of anything, Adrien," she murmured. "But we never intended for us to only be together when all three of us were together. I would've thought your day with Luka was a good indication of that!"

"No, I get it," Adrien said miserably. "I just… I dunno."

"You're afraid you'll get left behind?" Luka finished for him. Adrien looked startled for a moment, and then nodded.

Luka supposed he could understand. The blond superstar had had a number of whirlwind romances over the past few years, none of which had ended on a good note. Hell, last night he'd been left in a club by his girlfriend who, Luka was willing to bet, hadn't left alone.

_Ah…._

"Who'd she leave with?" he couldn't help asking. Marinette and Adrien both looked at him, confused. "Your girlfriend," he clarified, staring at the blond. "While you were getting shitfaced last night, who'd she leave the club with?"

Adrien's confusion cleared up and he scowled. "I didn't catch his name, I just saw them leaving together," he grumbled. "And afterwards, she wouldn't answer her phone. Some bodybuilder guy. Honestly, I would've joined them if they'd asked."

"Which was why you were so worried when we left you here," Luka said, nodding.

"I knew you guys wouldn't go far," he muttered. "It is your flat, after all."

"Point."

"Adrien Agreste," Marinette sighed, shaking her head. "When are you going to get it into your thick head that Luka and I would never _do_ something like that?"

"Maybe we could teach him a lesson the hard way," Luka suggested, throwing her naughty grin. "We could just tie him up and refuse to let him leave the room until we've had our wicked way with him."

Marinette snorted. "He'd never learn _that_ way," she argued, as they watched Adrien's eyes grow wider. He audibly gulped. "This is the silly little tomcat who used to fantasize about my yoyo string when we were teenagers."

"Guilty," Adrien whispered, looking hopeful.

Luka snorted. He could relate. "Well, we could—hey, that's my favorite t-shirt!" he exclaimed, turning to see Marinette slipping into it, even as it hung off her tiny frame.

"Mmm, mine too," she said, giving him a saucy grin as she hugged it to herself. "I'm gonna go make some supper!" she sang, dancing out of the bedroom.

Luka groaned and turned back to Adrien, who was still wide-eyed.

"She's gonna cook… in nothing but that?"

Luka nodded. "It makes it… _hard_ not to burn anything, if you know what I mean." He grabbed some underwear and tossed Adrien a pair as well. "C'mon, if we don't go help her, she'll start to—"

"Oh _no_! I have to get the vegetables in the _lowest_ drawer of the fridge! Oh, I have to bend over _so far…!"_

He and Adrien exchanged wide-eyed looks, and then raced each other for the door.


	10. Chapter 10

_Please note that I have nothing against the characters, pairings, or kinks stated in this chapter. If that's your thing, you do your thing!_

_Except Erica. She's mine and I hate her, so feel free to hate her too._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**[ADRIEN]**

Adrien was _not_ pouting, thank you very much.

After all, how could he be? Here he was, with the girl of his dreams and the boy who'd made him question his sexuality, eating thick, hot soup after a day filled with fantastic sex. He was certainly not panicking internally on all the many ways he could've screwed this up already, or mentally listing all the things he could buy to make them let him stay for _just_ _one more day_, or—

"How long are we gonna play the silent game?" Marinette asked. Adrien's eyes flew to her face to see her smirking at him as she tore her bread in two.

"I—uh… was too busy eating!" he said quickly, digging into his soup for another bite. "It's really good!"

The look she and Luka gave him told him he still wasn't fooling anyone.

"I… um… what do you wanna talk about?" he asked timidly.

"Hmm…." Marinette tapped her lips with her spoon as she pondered. Her eyes lit up. "Celebrity fantasy hook-ups! Who would you want if you could have anyone?"

_Are you kidding? I'm kinda living it right now,_ Adrien thought silently. Out loud he answered, "You guys know I'm a celebrity, right? And that I've actually had celebrity hook-ups?"

"Yeah, but not _fantasy_ celebrity hook-ups," Marinette teased.

"This isn't fair," Luka complained. "You already know mine!"

"Huh?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. Luka grinned and pointed at him, then Marinette, and then raised his fingers to his eyes in a blatant imitation of a mask.

"Oh," Adrien said, ducking his head so they couldn't see him blush. He had a feeling he'd be donning some sort of Chat Noir costume in the very near future, and honestly, he wasn't against it. It would certainly be nice to Mari in her spots again….

"Oh, come on," Marinette pouted. "You're telling me neither of you have even entertained _thoughts_ of a Jagged Stone/Clara Nightingale threesome?!"

Both boys thought about it and shook their heads.

"Clara's too perky," Adrien said, "don't get me wrong, her flexibility is… amazing. But no, she'd probably try to sing to me while—yeah." He shook his head again.

Luka snickered. "Note to self, don't try to sing to Adrien while fucking him," he said, pretending to write on his hand. Adrien made a face and chucked a piece of bread at him, pleased when his lover caught it in his mouth.

"As for me," Luka said, swallowing, "Jagged Stone is no-go territory, babe."

"You were happy enough to meet him," Marinette said, scowling.

"True. True," Luka nodded. "He's been my idol for as long as I can remember. But…," he winced a bit. "When I was little, my mom… hinted heavily that he was my dad."

"WHAT?!" Marinette and Adrien both stood up, shocked. Luka held up his hands.

"She wouldn't confirm anything. And she left that part of my damn birth certificate blank, so there's no way to know unless I ask him for a paternity test—which I am NOT gonna do," he added quickly, shaking a finger in Marinette's direction. She puffed her cheeks at him angrily.

"But—"

"Babe, I am all grown up," he said, grabbing her hand and rubbing it soothingly. "If I ask him now, the press will catch it, and they'll make it look like the band is trying to land some sort of favoritism angle. I'm not doing that to them. Especially not now."

"But, Luka—" Marinette tried again.

"Besides, the test could always come up negative," he pointed out. "Just let me dream."

She still looked upset.

"Ugh, now I'm not gonna be able to fantasize about him either," she pouted, sinking back into her chair.

"Are we doing something wrong, to make you want to fantasize about other guys?!" Adrien exclaimed, also sitting.

"He's too old for you anyway," Luka added, winking. "Unless you've got a daddy kink you haven't told me about."

"Ewww, gross!"

"NOPE!" Adrien said, loudly enough to make them both pause. He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, guys, but that's a hard no from me. If you guys are gonna be doing any 'daddy' roleplays, I can't be a part of it. Just—no." He shuddered.

Marinette wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, I can see why," she said. Adrien's hopes rose a little. If anyone could understand just how deep this 'squick' went, it would be her.

"Don't worry, Adrien," Luka said, nodding at him. "It's a hard no from me too."

"No daddy kinks all around," Marinette agreed, raising her glass high. They sealed the agreement with a toast, clinking their glasses together.

"So, Adrien," Luka said, looking thoughtful. Adrien's pulse spiked. "If you wanna—"

"What's that sound?" Marinette interrupted, looking around.

Adrien and Luka also fell silent, listening. Adrien felt himself flush when he realized his phone was buzzing. He dug it out of the pants Marinette had forced him and Luka to put on after they'd tried to jump her while she was cutting vegetables. (He was personally glad Ladybug's Lucky Charms had all been innocuous objects. Mari with a weapon was _scary_!)

The caller ID had him groaning, though.

_Erica. _

_How dare she call him after ghosting him last night and leaving with another man?_

"Your girlfriend?" Luka guessed.

"Ex," Adrien corrected, growling. "I don't deal with cheaters and she knew it. We were over the moment she left the club without me." He moved to put the phone back in his pocket.

"Answer it," Marinette said, exchanging a wicked smirk with Luka. "Put it on speaker." Adrien blinked at her, then obeyed, feeling a little thrill go through him when they both abandoned their seats to come stand behind him.

"_Adrien?!"_ Erica's shrill voice filled the air. _"Oh my God, why haven't you been answering your phone?!"_

"Because I didn't notice you called," he said. It was a lie, he'd seen it when he'd checked his messages earlier, he just hadn't cared enough to call her back. He gasped. Marinette had just run her fingers through his hair, with extra emphasis on the nails against his scalp.

_Oh sweet Jesu! If it had been a hard no from him with those other kinks, THIS was an exultant YES!_

"Sorry, sweetie!" Marinette called, to his delight. "We've kinda been keeping him busy!" She scratched him again, and Adrien couldn't hold back his moan.

"_Who the hell—"_

"Very busy," Luka added on his other side, deepening his voice a bit and giving Adrien's earlobe a quick nip. Both those actions sent a jolt right down the pit of his stomach. "We'd like to thank you for letting go of someone with such stamina! We've had quite the day!"

On the other end, Erica had gone conspicuously silent. Adrien pulled the phone closer to himself.

"So, uh, yeah," he said softly, "as I'm sure you already know, we're through."

"_How dare you!"_ she shrieked. _"After everything I've done for you!"_ Marinette snorted in derision and started massaging his shoulders.

"What?" Adrien laughed, leaning back in his chair to relax against her ministrations. _Oh, this was priceless._ "What exactly have you 'done for me?'"

"_I—I—"_

"Besides leaving me on my own so you can fuck another dude?"

"_That's—We're just cousins!"_

"Oh, _kissing_ cousins?" Adrien laughed again. It would've actually been funny if he hadn't heard that same excuse a thousand times over from his other casual encounters. "You had your tongue pretty far down his throat before you left, babe. Try another one." Luka chuckled in approval and swirled his tongue around Adrien's ear.

"Like this?" He whispered. Adrien wanted to whimper.

"_Fine,"_ Erica seethed on the other end_. "Fine! Be that way! Do your new partners realize how codependent you are?! How much you __**cling**__ to whoever you're fucking?!"_

Luka and Marinette's attentions stopped and Adrien felt his breath leave him. _Oh God. Oh no. Please don't let them…. _He looked up at Marinette and Luka. They both still looked amused.

"That's okay," Marinette called towards the phone. "I like to cuddle!" To emphasize this, she wrapped her arms around Adrien's shoulders. Relief and warmth flooded him. If he hadn't already been sitting, he would've fallen over.

"And there's two of us, so we should be able to handle it," Luka added, kissing the top of Adrien's head. He wanted to cry. It felt so good. He was safe, and happy, and loved—

"_Oh, you are just sick!"_ his ex spat. _"Boys __**and**__ girls? It's—it's unnatural!" _

Adrien stared at his phone in disbelief. _She'd known he was bisexual from the start! She'd never seemed to have a problem with it before!_

"Somebody sounds _jealous_," Marinette drawled.

"_You're a freak!"_

"And _you're_," Luka leaned over to tap on Adrien's phone, "cancelled." He hung up on her and grinned at Adrien. "And that, my friend, is how you take out the trash."

"Thanks, you guys," Adrien said, letting out a shaky breath. "Usually my break-ups require a few more shouting matches and bottles of wine."

_And more of me sobbing into my pillow,_ he added silently.

"Aww," Marinette cooed, holding him tighter, "poor Adrikins."

Adrien gave a weak laugh. "Please don't ever call me that again."

"Only for Chloé, huh?" she pouted, pulling away.

He shot her a wry grin. "It just sounds weird when you say it." To his surprise, her face softened.

"All right then, _kitty_," she said softly. Adrien felt his heart leap, especially when she let him go and stroked his hair again. _Yes! Yes, that one will do quite nicely, thank you!_ "Let's get supper cleaned up and then we can go cuddle, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered, leaning into her touch desperately.

"Why don't you two go ahead," Luka suggested. "I'll clean up." He started clearing the table.

"You sure?" Marinette asked, giving him a quick peck as he passed by.

"Yeah. You can," he gave Adrien a suggestive smirk, "get him ready." Adrien gulped, wondering just what they might have planned for him—

"No sex tonight," Marinette suddenly declared.

"What?! Aww…" He and Luka made disappointed sounds.

"Nope," she said firmly. "If we're going to try for a real relationship here, we have to have more than just the physical. And since you two have already jumped the gun today—"

"I already apologized for that!" Luka protested.

"—then we need to have a session where everyone feels loved and accepted," she finished, glaring at her blue-haired boyfriend. "So," she turned on Adrien, "tonight we are going to cuddle your 'codependent' ass until you get some much-needed sleep."

Adrien opened his mouth to retort, but then he closed it again. Who could argue with something like that?

* * *

_A/N: And now, we're all caught up with what I had on Tumblr, so the updating schedule is going to be much more sporadic from here on out. I haven't abandoned it, I promise! I just have a lot to catch up with._

_And yes, I did write this chapter before Desperada came out, so yes, I was laughing VERY hard when we found out about Anarka's past._


End file.
